Analogs of Cyclo-, Iso- and Triphosophamide will be synthesized. Conformational analyses using nmr, dipole moment and ir techniques on these drugs will also be carried out. Platinum complexes of phosphamide systems and cAMP and cGMP molecules which incorporate phosphamide systems will be synthesized and screened. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: R. F. Hudson and J. G. Verkade, "The Conformation and Reactivity of 1,3,2-Dioxaphosphorinanes," Tetrahedron Letters, 3231 (1975). D. E. Gibbs and J. G. Verkade, "Facile High Yield Synthesis of Singly Isomeric 2', 3'-O-alkoxymethylidene Adenosine," Synthetic Communications, 6, 103 (1976).